


Whale

by azbear



Series: Connor and his dad [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), honestly idk, i subscribe to the hc Gavin and Kamski are half brothers, ill do this later, its almost midnight now, its been so long since i had to tag shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Connor and Hank meet up after the android revolution. And meet RK900.





	Whale

**Author's Note:**

> wtf is a title fuck that. no thanks  
> my cat helped me pick RK900’s name so everyone say thanks to Tony.   
> also i’m tired and mental health = haha fuck you bitch so idk what i’m doing.  
> this will become a series. when will i post the other parts? idk. whenever i write them i guess.   
> also say hi to @mcschnuggles and read her stuff bc it and she is great.

**January 19 2039**

Connor's eyes lit up when he saw Hank waiting outside the Chicken Feed. He'd asked him to meet him there and there he was, 15 minutes earlier than the time Connor had set. Connor had honestly been expecting to wait at least 20 minutes, maybe longer for Hank to show up. He half expected Hank to not even show up. But _he's there!_

Silently, Connor walked towards his former partner. Hank turned to see Connor and his mouth turned upward in a smile. Connor's face mirrored Hank's, his smile growing as Hank pulled him into a hug.

Connor's stress finally dropped below 70% for the first time in weeks.

**Stress Levels: 61%**

"Hey, Connor." Hank let go of Connor, but kept an arm draped over his shoulders to make sure he doesn't disappear again.

"Hello, Hank."

"Where've you been hiding for so long? Thought you were dead or somethin'...."

**Stress Levels: 87%**

Connor clenched one hand into a fist, digging his nails into his palm. "I-I would prefer not to talk about it, if that's alright, Lieutenant."

"Of course. And you know you don't have to call me that. Just Hank is fine."

**Stress Levels: 63%**

"Right. Sorry.... How have you been, Hank?" Connor's been so worried about Hank. He still wasn't sure if Hank really liked him, but Connor loves Hank. He only realized it after deviating, but he loves and cares about him. He didn't know if Hank was okay after the revolution. He was too afraid to check up on him until the other night his stress had gotten so high that he _had_ to know how Hank was. Thus today's meeting.

"Ah, you know.... Same, pretty much. Work hasn't been the same without you. I think Reed misses you too. Sumo definitely misses you!"

Connor gasped softly. "Sumo!"

"Yeah. Been staring at that window you broke even after I got it fixed.... Wanna go see him?"

Connor looked up at Hank with wide, hopeful eyes. "Can we?"

"Yeah! C'mon, kid."

Connor practically dragged Hank to his house, causing the older man to chuckle as he jogged slightly to keep up.

"Hi, Sumo!" Connor laughed as the St. Bernard knocked him on his butt and began planting slobbery kisses on his face.

**Stress Levels: 43%**

"Jeez, you two! Get a room!" Hank teased, ruffling Connor's hair and patting Sumo. "I told you he missed you."

"I missed you too, Sumo! And you, Hank!"

Hank's mouth twitched a bit. _Then why did you disappear for so long?_

"So. What are you gonna do now?" Hank asked after Connor and Sumo had settled some. Connor stayed on the floor hugging Sumo. Hank had retired to the couch with a beer.

"Huh?"

"Well, you've been doing...whatever for the last two months. You gonna go back to it? You're welcome to come back to work. But it's your choice.... Free will and choices and all...."

**Stress Levels: 72%**

Connor blinked rapidly. His LED went yellow. Does he tell the truth or make something up? His synthetic lungs started working to make him breathe, but that just caused him to hyperventilate. The truth came out before he could do anything about it. "I.... Well, the last two months I've been hiding. I'm supposed to go to Cyberlife to be deactivated. I was supposed to go two months ago, but...I'm going tomorrow. I just wanted to say bye to you...."

Hank froze at the android's words. His heart dropped to his stomach. "Like hell you are!" He finally exclaimed.

Connor's eyes widened. "Hank, I—"

" _You have a choice._ You don't want to get deactivated, do you? Or you wouldn't have hid."

"Th-there's going to be a new model.... The RK900. It'll be at the pre—"

"Fuck that! It's not _you!_ You don't have to be deactivated."

"But I do! I don't want to, but—" Tears began falling from both their eyes.

**Stress Levels: 93%**

"Then you're not gonna. I can't lose another s—I can't lose you. You can stay here tonight. I'll call Cybercunts tomorrow. After that, you can decide what you really want to do. Come back to work at the precinct, go to Jericho, whatever. At least you'll get to do _something_."

_Scanning: water, sodium, potassium—_

Connor sniffled, wiping furiously at his eyes. He can't doubt that Hank likes him now, not if his words or own tears were anything to go by. Oh no! Connor made Hank cry!

"Ruf!"

"Sumo, go lay down, dammit. We're having a moment!" Hank shook his head as Sumo lay on his dog bed, huffing. "Dumb dog.... C'mere, Connor."

Connor climbed onto the couch and allowed Hank to pull him in for another hug.

"God, kid, I never thought I'd care so much about an android...."

"I'm sorry, Hank," Connor whimpered.

"What the hell for?"

"Making you cry.... Making you worry...."

"Don't be sorry for that, Con. It's okay." Hank gently rocked Connor until he'd calmed down and lay like a rag doll against Hank's chest.

"Hank?"

"Hm?"

"I know you said I can stay here tonight, but...I don't have anywhere to go after that.... I'd like to come back to work with you if it's really okay...."

"Of course it's okay. You can stay here as long as you want, Connor. I guess we're being sappy now, so...I love you. You wormed your way into my heart and now you're mine. My kid."

_Scanning: water—_

Connor scrubbed at his face. "I love you too, Hank."

Hank pressed a kiss to the android's hair. "Okay. Enough of this sappy shit, and don't you go mentioning this to anyone either! I've got a reputation to keep!" Hank puffed out his chest.

**Stress Levels: 23%**

"Of course, Hank."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Okay."

"Cool beans. All my movies are over there on the shelves. You can pick one out while I get some snacks. ...Can you eat?"

"No."

Hank narrowed his eyes. He saw a group of androids in a café the other day and he could have sworn he saw a muffin or two on their table.... He decided not to pester Connor about it. Poor kid's been through a lot. He looks exhausted.

"Okay. Well, pick a movie and I'll be right back."

Connor nodded, crouching in front of the movie rack next to the TV.

By the time Hank returned, Connor was on the couch, holding _Lilo and Stitch_ fast asleep.

Hank smirked and took a picture. He took the movie from Connor's hands and draped a blanket over him. He decided to take Sumo for a walk and maybe call Cyberfuck while he's at it....

  
"Hello, you've reached Cyberlife, Randy speak—"

"Who's in charge of deactivating the RK800 series?"

"I'll put you through to them now."

Hank rolled his eyes at the stupid music that played as he was put on hold. _Of course it's Despacito. Why wouldn't it be? Fucking Gen-Z...._

"Hello, this is Logan. How can I help—"

"You're in charge of deactivating the RK800's?"

"Um, yes I am, sir. We have all but one of them deactivated. One went missing about two months ago and we—"

"Well he turned up. I'm Lieutenant Hank Anderson of the DPD. The one RK800 missing is Connor. He's my kid. You're going to leave him alone. If any of you Cybershits touch a hair on his head I will eviscerate you and then give your bones to my dog."

"Ruf!"

"O-okay. W-we were going to give up if we couldn't find him by February 1st. It's not a big deal to leave one RK800 alive.... You-you didn't have to threaten me, sir...."

Hank shrugged, even though Logan couldn't see it. "I know...but it's fun." He hung up the phone and turned to Sumo. "Connor's gonna be around a long time, Sumo. Are you—oh JESUS!"

Sumo knocked Hank into a snowbank and licked his face happily.

———

The following Monday was Connor's first day back at work. He wore a pair of black slacks and a black blazer over a blue dress shirt. Hank's old clothes. Everything was a bit too big for him, but Hank promised to take Connor shopping that weekend. Connor could make do with Hank's old clothes for the time being.

**Stress Levels: 13%**

"You excited to go back to work?" Hank smirked from behind his coffee cup.

Connor had gotten up extra early that day. He'd taken Sumo for a walk when Hank refused to get up at _4:45AM, dammit, Connor!_ Sumo had dragged Connor through the mud so he had to take a bath when he got home and let Sumo join him—a horrible idea, but Hank wasn't awake to tell him so.

6:20 came around and Connor and Sumo were finally mud-free. Sumo was mostly dry, thanks to the hairdryer Connor had found and increased the power of and the bathroom was cleaned up after. Connor decided to make breakfast for Hank to let him sleep a little longer. Connor slipped on a pair of boxers and a DPD hoodie of Hank's he ~~stole~~ found. Connor frowned at the lack of ingredients in Hank's kitchen. Connor settled on making a cheese omelette for Hank's breakfast. It was about all he could make, anyway.

Hank woke up to the smell of eggs and coffee and wandered out of his bedroom to see Connor setting everything on the table and moving to do the dishes.

"Good morning, Lieut—Hank!"

"Morning, Connor," Hank yawned. "What've you been up to?"

"Well, I took Sumo for a walk, then we took a bath, I dried and cleaned us and the bathroom, then I made you breakfast! You don't have much I could have made you, Hank, so I hope this is alright...."

"Mhmm, iz good!" Hank said through a mouthful.

Connor beamed at that. "Do you have anything I could wear for work? My Cyberlife uniform seems to have been misplaced...."

Hank choked. "Yeah, uh, misplaced.... Let me see what I have that might fit you." Misplaced, set on fire...same thing, really. Connor doesn’t need that thing anymore.

Once Connor had finished the dishes and was dressed he was ready to go, impatiently bouncing in his seat as he waited for Hank.

"Yes, I'm excited to go back to work! I've missed it there and missed everyone there!"

Hank raised an eyebrow. "Even Reed?"

"Yes! I missed everyone! Thank you for talking to Cyberlife and getting them to not deactivate me! I appreciate it. And for letting me stay with you and come back to work."

Hank shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure, kid."

Connor kept bouncing, scratching Sumo's ears.

"Connor, it—it's only 7. You know work doesn't start until 9, right?"

"Yes, but I thought maybe we could go in early?" Connor sounded so hopeful it hurt Hank.

"The night shift people are still there and they're all crabby. Trust me, you don't want to go in early and bother them."

Connor frowned.

"How 'bout we watch that movie? You fell asleep before I could even put it on the other day and we haven’t gotten to watch it yet.”

Connor's face turned a light shade of blue. He nodded. "Okay, Hank."

———

Once again, Connor was beaming and bouncing in Hank's car as they drove to work.

"Calm down, Connor!" Hank laughed. "You're gonna break something!"

"Sorry, Hank!" Connor couldn't force himself to calm down.

"I know it's been a while and you're excited, but you have to chill. Take deep breaths. I know you don't need to breathe, but it helps."

Connor took a few deep breaths and was finally still, though he still wore his smile on his face.

"Good. Hey, how'd you get to the precinct before? We didn't live together so I didn't drive you."

"I just stayed there. Or nearby outside somewhere."

Hank frowned. Connor stayed outside? "Well, you won't have to do that anymore, kid. Hey, we're here. Are you ready?"

**Stress Levels: 31%**

Connor nodded. He's more excited than nervous.

"Here we go, kid. You just gotta check in with Fowler, but he knows you're coming back today."

The two walked in together, turning some heads. A few people said hello to Connor, making the android's grin wider.

"Good morning, Captain Fowler!"

"Connor! You're back!" Fowler stood from his desk and shook Connor's hand. "Hank told me what happened. Everything is okay with you and Cyberlife now?"

Well, Connor doesn't think he will ever return there for any reason out of fear, but.... "Yes, sir."

"Good. Welcome back, Connor. You still have your desk across from Lieutenant Anderson's. Everyone gets their paychecks every other Friday. You won't get paid this week, but everything you've done has been logged and you'll receive a fairly big check next week. You also get at least a 30 minute break. I don't care if you don't need to eat or whatever; all working androids are required to have at least a 30 minute break for 6-plus hours of work."

"O-okay." That was a lot to just be thrown at him. He knew androids now get breaks and get paid for their work, but he still wasn't expecting it.

"Alright. Also, as you know, the new RK900 is going to be starting here today. He is not replacing you. You have earned your position here, Connor. You're a good detective. He will be arriving here later today. I'd like you to show him the ropes, introduce him to everyone, all that."

**Stress Levels: 40%**

"Of course, sir."

"Alright. It's good to have you back." Fowler squeezed Connor's shoulder.

Connor smiled at the captain.

  
"Hey, tin can, who let you back?"

Connor pulled Gavin Reed in for a hug, surprising the shorter man. "I missed you too, Detective Reed."

"I-I didn't! What—hey, stop laughing over there! Let go of me before I kick your ass! Stupid plastic prick!"

Connor released the detective, smiling smugly.

"If you two are finished," Fowler cleared his throat. "This is the new RK900. Caiden."

Connor gulped, backing closer to Hank. Caiden is taller than him and gray eyes and blank face make him look stone cold. Did Connor ever look like that?

**Stress Levels: 68%**

Hank placed a hand on Connor's back and rubbed.

**Stress Levels: 55%**

"Hello, everyone," Caiden greeted. His voice was a tad deeper than Connor's, surprising him. Connor pressed himself closer to Hank.

"Reed, Caiden is your partner," Fowler explained.

Reed's jaw dropped. " _Why?_ I don't need a partner, much less a stupid plastic one!"

"Detective Gavin Reed; 36 years old; believes androids don't have feelings and should obey all humans without question; you worked with your half brother, Elijah Kamski on creating androids until he decided he wanted to go a different way, arguably being kinder to androids, and kicked you off the project because you're younger and were still in high school at the time, leading him to believe it meant he was smarter and should proceed alone."

Gavin's eyes widened as the android started spitting out facts. He didn't know how to stop it from speaking. "What the...how did you...." Reed ran off.

Fowler sighed. "Give him time to cool off. I'll talk to him later. Caiden, you can have that desk. Connor? Show him around, please?"

Connor swallowed thickly. He pressed his back further into Hank's hand for one last moment of comfort. "R-right. F-follow me." Connor started walking, taking long strides, not waiting to see if Caiden was following him.

"Is Detective Reed always so rude?" Caiden wondered, quickly catching up to Connor.

"Yes. More so to me. But if what you said is true, I guess it makes sense...."

"Making sense doesn't make something right."

Connor shrugged. "I'm used to it. You'll get used to it too."

Caiden scoffed. "I sure as hell won't. If he thinks he's going to treat me like garbage, he's got another thing coming."

Connor glanced up at Caiden to see a hard, determined look on his face.

**Stress Levels: 54%**

"W-well, anyway...this is the break room. We need to take at least a 30 minute break now thanks to the new laws made after the revolution. We also get paid every other Friday. Next Friday will be payday. That's Tina Chen! She's friends with Detective Reed, but she's always nice to me and she even stops him from hitting me or going too far with the bullying. Hi, Tina!"

"Hi, Connor. Hello, Caiden. Sorry, but I gotta run. There's a robbery happening. Good luck on your first day back, Con. And your first day, Caiden."

"Thank you, Tina. Be careful." The androids spoke in unison.

"Okay, never do that again. That's creepy. Some _The Shining_ shit right there...." Tina ran out with officer Chris Miller and the tour resumed.

"What is _The Shining_?" Caiden wondered as they walked toward the holding cells.

Connor shrugged. "Not sure. We'll ask Hank when we get back to him. He always explains everything to me. Sometimes he gets a little frustrated when it takes me too long to understand something, but he remains patient and kind!"

**Stress Levels: 33%**

Caiden nodded thoughtfully. So far it seems like the only person he might have a problem with is Detective Reed. As long as everybody else remains kind to Connor, there won't be any problems.

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn’t catch it: connor keep scanning shit and coming up with water sodium potassium was bc his tears went in his mouth.  
> tumblr if you care: superfandomwholockian  
> i just reblog stuff all the time but say hi if you want bc i’m p much always active


End file.
